Mated for life
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: After the whole endevour with the forest spirit and the battle with Eboshi. Ashitaka returns to the forest to ask San to be his wife, wanting to be honest about his affections for her. San happily complies to his wishes and confesses something too. AshitakaxSan, *Oneshot*, fluff, (set after movie ending) (No smut), feels


**A long time ago in my earlier years of fanfic, I attempted to write studio ghibli stories**

 **However I ended up hating them with a passion due to how poorly my writing skills were at the time**

 **I have since gotten back into them.** **This is supposed to be a follow up to the movie ending.**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

Ashitaka made his way up the hill silently, his heart racing in his chest and his brown eyes hard yet gentle. Trying to remain calm and composed despite the fact he was on edge and panicking like mad inside his head. Worried of how this would all lay out. He was on his way to meet San, the wolf girl whom had changed his life.

Helping him see things from the point of view of not only the wolf tribe but the spirits that dwelled there. Not all of them wanting to fight but simply live peacefully in their home. Trying to protect their forest from the harm the humans were taking against it. Though thankfully they had since backed off from attacking the forest since.

He had been living in iron town for a long time now, making a new home there and befriending the other villagers. Befriending many of the men and women there, finding them to be almost like family to him. Though he would always miss being among the clan he was born to, it had been his fate. He could never return no matter how much he longed for it.

However, while he had been residing there and adjusting, San had always been on his mind. Thinking of her curled up in her cave and roaming the woods at night on a hunt. Whether or not she would be safe, though she had her wolves to protect her. No doubt she would still be missing her mother dearly since her passing last year.

Thinking of her living all alone, it caused his heart to stir with emotions. He had never been able to forget her, she had moved him in such a passionate way. A fire about her that drew him in like a moth to bright lights. Knowing he would never feel this way about anyone else, he had made a decision. One that he would never regret in his life.

While in iron town he had learned many tricks and trades, such as forging weapons and steel. Learning about how to get by and trade for food when need be, finding items that he could use as currency. Having found precious minerals aside from Iron in the hills, though he would never reveal where. Out of fear of what would happen.

He had made two rings out of pure silver, a very precious metal indeed. While gathering near the water he had found many precious things in the water. Others he had formed from animal hide. He had carved into the rings small fangs made of real ivory and white pearls in the centre of the ivory. To signify the symbol of the wolf and moon.

San may have been a human like him, but she had been raised in the forest as a wolf. It would forever be part of her, she could never truly live among the humans like he did. It was part of her identity, she would never be like him or the villagers. But that was what he loved about her, she was unique and true to herself.

While he had chosen to live in iron town and help change their views on the forest and spirits that dwelled there. San was still important to him to, someone he could not be without. He would happily build a home outside of iron town for them to live. He would be able to survive outside there. His original clan had survived with the old ways and hunting after all.

He had never met anyone like San in his life, during the time they first met he had called her beautiful. She was not like the other girls back from his home or in the fort of iron town. She was wild, passionate, strong willed, hot tempered, emotional and driven. She would put her life on the line to protect her home no matter how dangerous the situation may be. She was truly an amazing woman.

He slowly rode Yakul to the forest, having grown somewhat since its destruction. Though it would never be the same as it once was, it would take centuries for the tree's to be as grand as the once that had previously stood in there place. Not after the destruction of the forest god. As San had said, this was not his forest anymore.

He had since made friends with San's wolf pups, having gained their trust during the endeavours. Learning that he was indeed an ally and not a threat to them by any means. Standing out from the other humans compared to their previous actions and greed. Understanding he simply wanted peace between the humans and spirits, nothing more.

He hated war, violence and hatred with a passion; seeing it bringing out the worst in humanity. After leaving his home he had seen villages burned and destroyed, men murdered and massacred. Women abducted and forced against their will, truly ugly parts of humanity. However, hopefully he could change that, starting with Iron town.

San was not one who enjoyed inflicting pain or hurting others, simply lashing out to protect her home. Hating how blind the villagers to their own actions. So easy to blame her kind instead of understanding what they were doing as wrong. Though after their redemption and learning to move on from their previous actions she had learned to forgive them.

He and San had come to share a deep emotional connection of the soul. A strong sense of affection for one another being shared between them, one that did not have to be spoken in words for they felt it in their hearts. Not really sharing the same views, but sharing a strong sense of moral code. Simply being two sides of the same coin.

He would happily spend the rest of his life with San, after all he was 19 now. He was of the age to choose a wife if he so desired. But there was no other woman he could ever want. Just the two of them together, always. Living amongst the forest, living by nature peacefully. If he so wished he would always visit Iron town and his friends, but he preferred the simple life.

Having been raised by the Enishi people, he did not rely on guns or modern weapons. Simply stone head arrows and blades, old fashioned but practical. He was raised to hunt after all. Using these skills and tools, he would be able to quickly adapt to the lifestyle of the forest aside San in no time at all.

* * *

San sat quietly on the hill perched on a large boulder poking from the ground. Surrounded by fields of long grass and wild flowers that now grew from the ground untamed. Her hair having grown somewhat longer since they last met, giving her a more feminine appearance. Still in its usual bob style, just a bit longer.

She now had a new mask to replace the one that was lost and damaged. In order to cover her face when hunting and protect it from any form of harm. Having preferred her old one, Ashitaka had helped her make a new one. With the same fur cape and pointy ears. Reminding him of when they first met and he had caught sight of her.

Eventually she saw a figure appearing on the mountain and became guarded. Watching it slowly move closer and closer to her. As she saw Ashitaka appear in her sight, she perked up excitedly. All of her worries instantly dissipating as soon as they had appeared. Her blue eyes shining brightly like a star. She had missed Ashitaka so much in the time they had been apart.

It had only been a year since they had parted ways, him going to help the humans rebuild their world anew. But it felt like so much longer to her, constantly clinging to the crystal dagger he gave her as a form of comfort. Later realizing it had been given to her out of a human token of affection. Having never received a gift before, it made her happy.

She held nothing back, finding a newfound sense of energy bursting through her. Her senses dancing as if something electric ran through her veins and along her skin. She then leapt off the rock in a heartbeat, racing towards him like the devil was on her feels. Rushing through the long grass like a snake, her heart racing wildly in her chest.

She wanted to see him, she had needed to see him. She never thought she could miss a person so much, it had been so painful she could barely stand it. He was so precious to her she could not put into words how much he meant to her. She had been so afraid that when he left saying he would visit her again, that he had forgotten her instead.

Ashitaka slowly mounted from Yakul, petting his animal friend affectionately and telling him to stay. He knew there was no danger and he would be perfectly safe amongst the wolves. As soon as he did, San leapt into his arms nearly knocking him over with her strength. Tears stinging her eyes, she never thought she would be so happy to see anyone in her life.

He still smelled the same as she remembered, that musk he always carried about him that she loved. These buff yet gentle arms that held her so tightly. His warm body and gentle hands. She had missed all of him, not wanting to let go of him for even a second, afraid that if she did he would vanish from her sights as if this was a dream.

Ashitaka was briefly stunned at the sudden attack, but eventually eased into it. Realizing this was San's way of saying she had missed him as much as he had her. Slowly wrapping his arms around her form and burying his nose into her soft brown hair. Nuzzling into her affectionately. So soft and warm, comfortable even.

He had missed her so much, her warmth and her had certainly matured in more ways than one, he could sense she was more of a woman now than she had been when they first met. No long as confused and bitter as she once had been. Feeling her heartbeat against his own as he held her close. Reminded of how he almost lost her to Okoto when he became a demon.

The idea of San not existing, of not being here by his side. Of not being able to see her like this again, it wasn't worth even thinking about. It made him scared, something he had never felt this strongly before. He was used to seeing war and attacks, but nothing as severe as how close he came to losing her. He had felt so weak he couldn't stand it.

Now understanding clearly what he had to do, there was no turning back now. His eyes hardened and he tightened his grip on her protectively "San…" trailed off. He wanted her to know how much he cared for her, how special she was to him in his eyes. Meeting her must have been fate, because he could never imagine any other woman making him feel the way she did.

San looked up gently, still clinging to him tightly not wanting to be apart from him. She could tell in his eyes that he had something important to tell her. But she wasn't afraid, she trusted him. She knew he would never lie to her, everything he did was with good intentions at heart. He was just unpredictable and unconventional is all.

He pulled away from her temporarily to release on arm but did not let her go. Temporarily preparing himself for what he was about to do, this was a big deal after all. This was a statement of saying you had found your soulmate. Ashitaka then pulled out the ring out from his red satchel, holding it in front of her causing her to gasp in surprise.

She had never seen anything so lovely in her life, not since the necklace he gave her when he left to return from the forest. She could clearly see the pearl in the centre and the teeth either side. Just how many presents was this guy going to give her? How did he know how to be so damn romantic towards her? He really had no idea.

This was the first time he has seen San so speechless, it was kind of adorable if he was being honest. He smiled warmly at her, his eyes gentle and loving "In my culture, a ring is a form of promise. By your terms, it means to choose one as your life mate" he explained. Marking her as his wife, his life partner and hopefully one day a mother.

San stiffened in his arms, time seeming to stop and her eyes she just heard him right, was he truly asking her something so important? Her eyes began to water with tears and she could feel herself shaking. Though try as she might she could not contain the emotions inside of her. She had never felt so happy in her life.

"You mean…" she trailed off barely able to speak. She seemed to have forgotten how to function or even process anything, she was just in a complete daze right now. But she knew one thing clearly. She could with Ashitaka forever, he would never leave her side again. They would never be apart again, he would stay by her side?

Ashitaka's smile grew and he nodded in response, glad she understood what he was trying to say. "Will you be my mate San?" he asked warmly. He could never want another woman, she had captured him in both body and soul. She was perfect in every way to him, he wanted to experience many amazing things with her in the years to come.

San then burst into tears, pools of water flowing down her cheeks like rain. Splashing onto her robes and his shirt. But he didn't care, she was too happy to describe right now. She nodded quickly, barely able to believe this was real "Yes" she replied repetitively. Nothing would make her happier than to be Ashitaka's mate and bear his child.

Glad by her answer, he once more pulled her close to him to comfort her. Knowing her tears were of happiness and not sadness. Ashitaka kissed her head affectionately as he cried, then slowly pulled away. Then took her right hand in his own, slowly placing the handmade ring on her ring finger. Proof of their union.

When she had calmed herself, San did the same to him. Though she was still shaking a little from the shock of all this. Slowly sliding the band up his finger watching it gleam brightly in the light. He was so sweet to her it hurt, she was truly spoiled by his love. She would never know how she had ever become so lucky to have met him.

San then gripped her ring hand, admiring the ring as it gleamed in the light. It was so pretty, it was clearly homemade meaning he put his heart and soul into making this. A fond blush spreading across her cheeks, she finally felt ready to tell him. All the affections she had harboured for him for so long. Now she could finally reveal them.

"Ashitaka…. I love you" she replied shyly her head bowed. He was unlike any human she had ever met before. Any person she had ever come across, nothing like the people at iron town. They shared a kindred spirit, he had saved her and tried to protect her home. Trying to make the people of the village understand that the forest was important to her.

Ashitaka was rather taken aback by this, not expecting it of her. Ever since they had met, San had been a very stubborn woman indeed. So this was a new side to her he had never seen before. He then softened and reached out his hand to cup her face affectionately. She jumped at his touch but did not pull away.

He then slowly raised her face with his hand, her face adorned with a blush and her eyes shining. A silent message being shared between the two, a bond nobody else would understand. Ashitaka then leaned forward then leaned slowly towards her not blinking once. Looking dead into her eyes, watching her the entire time as she reacted to his kiss.

As he captured her lips in his own and tasting her, cupping her cheek and closing his eyes. Finally, the moment he had dreamed of was finally happening. Meanwhile, San was in utter shock, trying to figure out what was happening. She had never been kissed before, at least not like this in such a passionate way. His arms wrapped around her.

But it felt nice, certainly not a feeling she hated whatsoever. His lips were so warm and gentle, an indescribable flavour about them. Not being rough with her, or forcing his affections in a way that would make her uncomfortable, simply passionate and loving. Conveying his love to her physically through lip contact.

However, eventually she closed her eyes and returned his kiss. Placing her own hand over the one that cupped her cheek affectionately. She understood that this was a form of human affection. Now marking them as mates for life, belonging to only each other. Their new life together begun now. Being able to live peacefully and binding the humans and spirits together.


End file.
